Quantum's Questers
Pre-Entropy History Organized by Doctor Quantum not long after he first erupted powers and again not long after his arrival on his new reality, the Questors are a team of metahumans trained by the Quantum Academy and charged with using their new abilities for the greatest benefit of mankind. Some see them as a research and adventuring group, others as vigilantes taking advantage of their powers, while still others see them as the beginnings of the new evolution of mankind and the focal point between metas and norms. There have been two major instances of Quantum's Questors before the Team became what it is today. The first was created in Doctor Quantum's home dimension, when recent events made his services as a therapist to those undergoing the change vital. While leading a team on a mission, Doctor Quantum found himself in the current universe. From his perspective, there had never been a group devoted in finding and organizing. He traveled the world looking for people with strange and unusual abilities, finding them and showing them his dream of a better world. When the Xeroscape device activated, suddenly there were metahumans everywhere. Seeing his services as more than required, Doctor Quantum opened the doors to the Quantum Academy to the public. He and his staff trains metahumans on control of their abilities, the anxiety of their newfound identities as metas, and encourage positive use of their powers. To that end, he created the Questers once again, as field operatives, guardians of the public, and ambassadors of metahumans everywhere. After some time, Doctor Quantum decided to return to his home universe. When he left, he put Red Raven in charge of the Questers and asked the staff to continue in the good work while he was gone. The team continued until a new Quantum emerged, Lady Quantum. While not an official Quester herself, she soon earned the respect and admiration of the whole team and was invited to lead. She accepted, as long as it did not interfere with her true calling, as an Ear, Nose and Throat Doctor. The group found this sentiment oddly comforting, as if another Dr. Quantum had been chosen to lead them again. Lady Quantum lead them for quite some time before Doctor Quantum returned, broken, bruised, and dangerously depressed. It seems his long and adventurous journey brought him to a world utterly destroyed. Almost no life was left on his former world after some strange apocalypse happened while he was gone, a threat, he later learned would arrive on this world as well. Needing time to become his old self again, and finding an odd kindred spirit in Lady Quantum, he bowed to her authority and focused on therapy for himself and to return to his practice. Lady Quantum doubled down in her duties as both a hero and a leader in his honor, though she did still take patients and acted as the team medic. Not long after Doctor Quantum's return, a dozen other Quantum like individuals appeared, such as the young sidekick, Kid Quantum, the monstrous Quantum Beast, Sir Quantum the knight, Brother Aether, Mr. Atomic, Quantum Lad, and the dark reflection that is Lord Quantum. Among them was also Stinger, the Sidekick Doctor Quantum thought he lost years ago, though she was older and more mature. The event, Infinite Quantums, brought more and more alternate dimensions together, orchestrated by Xander Scope (posing as Sir Quantum) and the Entity known as Xenex. In the end, dimension after dimension integrated as other dimensions fell or were destroyed. Eventually, with the help of Xander Scope and Watchface, the Questers were able to defeat Xenex at great cost. Xander Scope had the power he always dreamed of, many of the Questers and alternate Quantums died, and Doctor Quantum returned to his role as head of the Questors. Lord Quantum, not wanting to return to the universe he knew to be obliterated, initiated the Entropy Protocols using the power of a galactic being called Quark. Suddenly, things changed. Post-Entropy History Doctor Quantum learned that history isn't always set. While his personal history has remained unchanged (as a person from another universe, he is immune from changes to the timeline), he found that metas had been around and openly active since the late 1800's. However, people had been awaiting his arrival, seeing him as something of a legendary figure, one who would help create a better world. They were eager to help him start the Quantum Academy, as an alternative to the oppressive Golden Triscale, the government run Paramericans, and the outlaw nation of Terraq. These became the first staff and Questers of the Quantum Academy. Together they fought for a greater understanding of meta-kind. When threats presented themselves, they did their best to protect humanity and metahumans alike. Known Members (Past and Present) * Doctor Quantum * Lady Quantum * Kid Quantum * Stinger * Quantum Lad * Neutrino the Quantum Dog * Madam Quantum/Burlesque * Mr. Atomic * Quantum Beast * Sister Aether * Quark * Sauriel * Red Raven * Naiad * Seeress (Seidth) * Junker * Captain Cosmos * The Spot * Slipstream * Moonflower * Springback * Xenophile * Veil * Sirius * Tundra * Tyriel and Selinea * Doctor Shadow II * Freya * Role Player * Glory * Captain Carnelian * Dead Girl * Kitten * The Mark & the Untouchables * Dye-Job * Mana * Faraday * Gauss * Kitsune * Dr. Ergon * Allie Kazam * Hellcat * Penultima * Subatai Goldberg (Honorary) * The Rabbit * Firefly II * The Insider * Wavelength * Leviticus * Blue Steel * Harper * Blasting Cap * Blaze * Cucuracha * Cyclone * Ballistic * Power Star * Orca * Sparkler * Reverie * Nightwatch * Sawhorse * Black Thorn * Eyespot * Maiden Stone * Cage * Support Staff Tina Testa - Secretary, occational superhero Roger Corwell - Laywer George Lee '''– Teach/headmaster of Quantum’s Questors. '''Common Enemies Everyone has one or more Trivia * The First base for the Quantum Academy was the Transamerica Pyramid building in San Niebla. Even though it was bought out by GTI, it's recognized as the Quantum Tower. * Category:Organizations Category:Quantums Questers Category:Quantum Institute Category:Quantum Knights Category:Quantum Academy Category:Heroic Organizations